


Marilena

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Movies [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Creepy Dolls, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl named Adana who is given a old doll on her 5th birthday, but this night she notices her doll is cursed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write a teaser trailer of Marilena.

[Happy Birthday playing]

Gabi: Do you have creepy dolls all the time!

Announcer: Adana is given a old doll on her 5th birthday.

[Adana opens a present revealing a doll with dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes; she was wearing a red pinafore dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes.]

[Adana hugged the old doll]

Adana: I will named you Marilena.

Announcer: Til one day......

[Music warps]

[Nickelodeon Movies, Paramount and Mexopolis]

[Creepy music box playing]

[Adana heard a creepy girl laugh and turned around to see Marilena]

Adana: Marilena what are you doing here? [Adana put Mariluna on a toy stand in her room.]

Announcer: From the director of The Book of Life.

Blonde mean girl: Ugh what's with that creepy doll

[Thunder crash]

Blonde mean girl: Aaaaah!!!

Announcer: You don't think i'm the new owner of a creepy doll.

[Adana screams]

Blonde mean girl: Marilena!

Adana: Marilena!

Asian mean girl: Marilena!

Davi: Marilena!

Adana: Marilena i know you're mad at them

[Thunder crash]

Announcer: Marilena

Adana: Marilena

Marilena: Uh-oh?


	2. Prologue

Now reader before we begin I must tell you that this story is dark. This story is tragic, it is sad, painful, traumatic, but heartwarming, comforting, and hopeful. If you're not interested in dark frighting things then I recommend you don't read this because it has plenty of those. It is a story about a little girl and a cursed doll. You shall now hear the tale.

1955

The fanfiction begins on a rainy night, a man and a woman were carrying a trunk with chains around it into the car's trunk. After they put it in, the couple hug each other.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They look at their son who is grabbing his mom's skirt and is afraid. She grabs her son up.

"It's okay, sweetie. [hugs him] You’re safe now."

[off-screen as the screen zooms in the trunk] "I’m taking it to a place where it can’t keep you away from us anymore. Everything’s going to be all right."

[Thunder flashes as the little boy and his mother were afraid of what’s inside the trunk and hug. The car revs off-screen, the screen pans higher to the moon. The title shows the name “Marilena"]


	3. Adana meets a Black Cat

Present Day.....

Thick, rain-heavy clouds drifted lazily across the sky. A large sign read “Rosa Heights Apartments” down the hill where a large, muted-pink building stood. A moving van was parked at the front of the building, uniformed deliverymen carrying boxes through the front door where a man with greying hair waited.

The door to the backyard opened. A brown-haired toddler aged girl stepped out, wearing a red pinafore dress and black mary janes shoes, looking up at the dark sky before walking down the steps. The yard was enormous, having a stone walkway leading down in a wide spiral to a small pond.

She had heard about the rumours of a hidden wishing well in the forest from one of her new neighbours, Ms. Chiquita. She warned her that if anyone uttered a wish around it, it would come true.

Nonetheless, the girl looked into the bushes, and grabbed a forked stick; she’d read that dowsing rods could detect water, and surely it would lead her to the so-called wishing well. She held it by the forked ends, and let it lead her out of the backyard, past a wrought-iron gate, and into the unknown.

She continued away from the pond, following a long path up into the rocky hills, the path on one side being the side of a cliff overlooking the condo building. A falling pebble from higher up the hill caught his attention. She turned her head to see a simple pile of rocks.

“Hello?” she called cautiously. “Who’s there?” 

There was a angry yowl, and she jumped, stumbling back, nearly falling off the cliffside. Catching herself, she sprinted the rest of the way down the path in shock. 

The mexican sun flower tree lined path was a blur, until she made it to a small clearing, containing only a tree stump, and a circle of mushrooms, which she instinctively ran to the centre of as if it would protect her. Her chest heaved for air as her heart thundered, looking around in fear.

A high-pitched yowl sounded behind her, and she screamed, whipping around. A black cat was perched on the stump, eyeing her cautiously. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack, you stupid gato!” she spat, still shaking a little from fear. She took a moment to compose herself, the cat not budging. “I’m looking for an old well. You ever heard of anything like that around here?”

It still didn’t move. She rolled her eyes. “I’m asking questions to a literal cerebro de gato.” She held up her makeshift dowsing rod. “Come on, magic dowser…show me where the well is…”

A rustle sounded in the bushes on the hillside. She jumped, looking at the cat, who hadn’t moved a muscle since it landed. She gulped. If that wasn’t the cat, then…

Suddenly, a loud horn rang out through the air as someone leaped out of the bushes, wearing a mexican skull mask and riding a bike. Again, the girl screamed, lifting the dowsing rod as if that would protect her from the psycho.

She glared at the person who scared her, who removed the mask. It was another boy in his late teens, with brown hair and a five o'l clock shadow. 

“You’re the new kid who just moved in, right? From the city? Aren’t you a little old to be playing in the forest with sticks?” the brunet asked, smirking at her.

“I wasn’t playing!” she snapped indignantly. “I was looking for the old wishing well with my dowsing rod, until you came along, you creep!”

The other boy laughed. “Dowsing rod? Like I said, you were playing. Nobody searches for water like that anymore.” He sat down on the stump, right beside the cat. 

“And you were stalking me,” she retorted, turning her glare to the cat. “What, did your cat send you some message about where I was?”

His accusation of the boy being a stalker went ignored. “He’s not mine. He’s Mr. Dali’s… I think. But, he does like to scratch at my window at night to show me the mice he eats for dinner. And Mr. Dali showed me how to take care of him once.”

“Didn’t know you could keep black cats as pets,” she muttered, half to herself. “Also, how can you accuse me of playing here when you’re riding that motorcycle?!” She stomped her foot as she spoke, her annoyance getting the best of her.

“First off, I’m just meeting you here. Second, if you really want to find the well, you should keep stomping your foot, because then you’ll fall in it.”

Beneath the layer of dirt was a wooden door. The boy knocked on it, an echo resonating below. 

“You’ve probably heard the old legend too, huh?” the brunet asked, picking up a large tree branch to prop the old door open to scatter the rest of the dirt. “That if you make a wish around it, it’ll come true?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, they also say that it’s so deep, that if you fall to the bottom and look up, you’ll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Maybe,” he said with a shrug. He looked down at the view of the condo building, its faded green exterior both blending in with the browns and greys of the scenery, and standing out against the muted dark green of the trees. “I’m surprised he let you move in. My grandpa owns Rosa Heights, and he never rents to anyone with kids.”

“Why?”

The brunet suddenly looked worried, as if he had said too much. “I-I’m not supposed to say. Besides, he isn’t even my grandpa, he’s just a family friend, and I just call him that out of respect…” He shook his head to stop himself from rambling, and held his hand out. “I’m TJ.”

She took TJ’s hand, shaking it.

“So what about you?”

“I’m Adana Abelvez.”

TJ laughed. “Abena?”

Adana glared at him, folding her arms across her chest. “I said Adana.”

“It’s a really uncommon name nowadays, but I hear a name like Abena can lead to unusual expectations from other people.”

As Adana fumed at this odd boy’s behaviour, he heard someone ringing a bell in the distance. “Tulio Julio!” a voice called, belonging to what Lloyd believed was an old man. “Tulio Julio!”

“I think someone’s calling you,” said Adana with a smirk. “Tulio Julio.”

With a somewhat guilty look, TJ looked around. “I-I didn’t hear a thing.”

Adana narrowed his eyes. “Oh, I definitely heard someone, Tulio Julio.”

TJ straightened up, returning the toddler’s glare. “Now you’re just being rude for the sake of being rude.” As the voice called again, he gulped. Looking from Adana to the cat, then back to Adana, he smiled awkwardly, starting his way back towards the trail. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Abena. But if you ever wanna do your water dowsing thing, or whatever it is again…I’d recommend wearing gloves next time.”

Adana raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because that stick you’re holding is poison oak.”

Adana gasped and threw the stick down, quickly wiping her hands off on her coat. With another laugh, TJ hurried down the trail, leaving her to fume on her own. 

“My name is still Adana!” she yelled after him.

Sighing, Adana absentmindedly scratched at her hand, before she kneeled at the edge of the well. She saw a tiny hole in the well’s door. She picked up a pebble, and dropped it through, curiously pressing her ear to the door. She waited for several seconds before she heard an echoing splash. 

As if on cue, a raindrop splattered on Adana’s nose. She stood up, taking one last look at the well, before she, too, headed back down the trail.


	4. The Girl and the Doll

Adana watched the raindrops slide down the window as she scratch her hand. “You know, Mom,” she murmured, “I almost fell down a well yesterday.” She looked at her mother, who was busily typing away on her laptop. 

“…Uh-huh?” she said, not looking up from the screen.

“I could’ve died. Or broken my leg.”

“…That’s nice.”

“So…can I go outside today? I wanted to take a walk through that garden we have out back. Or maybe go into town and see what there is to look at.” 

“No, Adana. It’s raining outside. Rain leads to mud, and mud leads to messes.”

Raising an eyebrow, Adana walked over and took it, picking the sticky note off and reading it to herself. 

 

Hey, Abena, look what I found in my grandpa’s trunk. Look familiar? Happy 5th Birthday Abena

-TJ

 

Adana carefully unraveled the newspaper, her eyes widening when she saw what was inside. A little doll, with tan skin and dark brown hair, wearing a red pinafore dress over a white shirt, white leggings, and black shoes stared back up at her with big, brown eyes.

“It’s…a little me…?” she whispered, quietly so her mother didn’t hear. “That’s just weird…” She crumpled up the newspaper and sticky note, tossing them in the trash.

“What’s her name, anyway?” her mother asked. “Is he a friend?”

She scoffed. “No. Her name’s TJ.” As she made her way out of the kitchen, still holding the doll, she grumbled, “Of course he would give me a doll. He thinks I’m a baby.”

Nonetheless, she carried it with her to her father’s study.

Adana sighed, tucking the doll under her arm as she made her way out of his study. She walked down the hallway towards the laundry room, until she nearly tripped over a bump in the rug. Frowning, she stomped on it, only for it to move behind her. Stepping on it again, it divided into two bumps. She gave up, and simply continued on her way.

The windows in the laundry room were tall and ornate, misted and leaking somewhat.

She found her way into her parents’ room, and saw that even they still had quite a bit of unpacking to do, judging from all the boxes stacked around the room. She then made her way into their bathroom, which had rather unappealing mustard-yellow wallpaper. 

Adana pulled back the shower curtain, but jumped back in alarm when she saw several earwigs crawling along the walls and floor of the tub. She immediately went to work in killing the bugs, crushing them under her hands and feet while being careful not to slip. Upon seeing the bug remains on her hands, she gagged, and tried to turn the tub faucet on to wash it off, only to get sprayed in the back of the head from the shower head.

Adana walked into the parlour, the walls painted a soft baby blue colour. There were even more windows, and a small fireplace at the far side of the room. She looked over at the box on the coffee table, and saw it was full of old souvenirs that her parents collected over the years. She put the doll down on the table beside the box.

Once she was done, she looked up at the painting above the fireplace. It depicted a little girl in a sailor dress, crying over a fallen ice cream. Adana raised an eyebrow, and spoke out loud as she wrote on her notepad.

“One boring blue girl, in a painfully boring painting…” She counted the windows. “… Four, incredibly boring windows, and no more doors…” When she reached down to pick the doll up off the table, her hands met only empty air. 

Adana frowned, looking around. “Alright, Little Me…where are you hiding?” After a few moments of searching, she found the doll peeking out from behind the box the painting was packed in. She kneeled down, about to pick the doll up, when something behind the box caught her eye.

She pushed it out of the way, revealing a old book behind a layer of wallpaper.

"Uh-oh"


	5. Chapter 5

Adana fell back onto her bed, wearing her favourite orange pyjamas, staring up at the cracked white ceiling, scratching her rash-covered hands. She hadn’t had the energy to actually make her bed since they’d moved in, opting to use an old sleeping bag on her bed and a single pillow. She placed the doll on the chair beside her bed, sitting it so it looked comfortable.

She’d done her best to decorate her room. Old posters were hung on the walls, her old toys sitting on the only bookshelf she’d ever had, along with a small collection of books that she’d read thousands of times. Her lamp was the only source of light in her room, an ordinary pink with a lampshade that wobbled around whenever she went to turn it off.

She looked over at her bedside table, a little photo in a simple frame on it. Her friends from back home smiled at her in the picture.

Sighing, she picked it up. “Don’t forget about me, guys…okay?” Putting it back on her desk, she wiggled herself into her sleeping bag, and looked over at the doll. She smiled. “Goodnight…Little Me.”

Adana turned her lamp off, rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes, letting the darkness enfold her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It had only been mere moments after she fell asleep that she heard a strange barking noise. She thought it was just the rain pattering on the roof, until she realized it was almost right beside her.

Slowly, she sat up, and looked to the side. She jumped when she saw something in his doorway, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was something creepy—

It’s a dog, she thought, her eyes going wide, her body stiffening. There’s a dog in my room.

Adana gulped. She knew it was probably a bad idea to follow it, but she felt a strong urge that if she didn’t, her parents would find it in the morning.

Getting out of bed, she peeked out around her door, and saw the dog going down the stairs. Taking a quick breath in, she hurried down the spiral staircase as quickly and quietly as she could, so she wouldn’t wake her parents. The dog didn’t leave her sight once, not even when it darted around the corner and past the door into the parlour. 

Adana made it into the room in time to see the dog squeezing past the little door that she had left just barely open. She rolled her eyes, and was about to go back upstairs, when she noticed it didn’t come back out. Kneeling in front of the door, she pulled it open.

A pale green light shone through, and her eyes widened as a long tunnel extended past the door, the dog walking through to the end. A soft breeze blew past Adana’s face. Her heart raced, and she couldn’t resist putting her hand on the tunnel’s surface. It was somewhat soft, and her curiosity only grew. Her lips forming a thin line, she began to crawl through.

She looked around at the tunnel, green and red light surrounding her, as if she were going through a portal of some kind. She couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt, fear and excitement mingling in a pit in her stomach. The tunnel felt like it was wrapping around her, carrying her through despite knowing she was moving on her own. When she reached the end, she was met with another small door. She pushed it open, and crawled out.

“Huh…?” Adana ended up right back where she started, in the parlour. 

She stepped out, slowly standing up and looking around. It looked exactly the same, but it felt…bigger. As if there was something more to the room, like it had more personality, more colour. She looked up, seeing the painting above the fireplace. The girl in the painting was no longer crying, and her ice cream was back on its cone as she licked it.

"Hello"

Adana let out a squeal.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

Adana was shaking in fear.

"Follow me"

Once she made it to her bedroom, Adana pushed the door open, and she gasped.

It was exactly what she’d wanted her new room to look like. The walls were painted a dazzling shade of pale pink, and a fire was lit in the fireplace. Her lamp had a rotating lampshade with star and moon shapes for the light to shine through. Rather than a ratty old sleeping bag on her mattress, her bed had a comfy-looking gold and white quilt, with pillows that looked like clouds pulled right out of the sky. Her old toys were alive, and smiled down at her with beady eyes.

One of her oldest childhood toys, a stuffed puppy, pranced around her feet with all the energy of a real dog. Smiling, she picked it up, and it licked her face, yapping at her excitedly. 

Beaming, Adana suddenly yawned, her sleepiness finally getting to her. 

Yawning again, Adana got under her quilt, sighing at how warm and comfy it was, resting her head on her pillow as her eyes slowly closed. 

Before sleep overtook her, she could hear a voice softly whisper in unison, “Bye…”


	6. Announcement

Hey guys I have a announcement......Tomorrow I wrote Chapter 7 of Marilena called Marilena's First Day about the mean girls didn't like it when Marilena brings her doll on her first day.

Hope you enjoy it


	7. Chapter 7

School bell rings

"Good morning today we have a new student her name is Adana"

Adana said "Hello"

"Let's give her a welcome"

Everyone applauded expect for the mean girls.

Adana sit next to a goth girl.

"Hi i'm Adana what's yours"

"Flora"

Adana pulls out her doll

"This is Little Adana i got it for my birthday"

Flora's eyes widen in awe.

"Ugh there's something with this girl"

"Why did she carrying that creepy doll with her"


End file.
